Texel "Did you Know?"
Welcome to the Texel's trivia's page!!! This where we tell you all about the fighters and exos alike in other Moba's universe and our own universe....this page will be updated for certain time, so stay tune for new trivias!!! Serakh - Maskim - Nebuchadnezzar SerakhBB.jpg MaskimBB.jpg NebuBB.jpg *Nebuchadnezzar's name is derived from the king of the Neo-Babylonian Empire of the same name, who reigned c. 605 BC – 562 BC. He is credited with the construction of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon and for the destruction of the First Temple. He is featured in the Book of Daniel and is mentioned in several other books of the Bible. *He is one of the three fighters who appears as a guest familiar in Blood Battalion(a online mobile game who is made by the same company who make DOT) *As stated in Nebu's bio in Blood Battalion....He wields an axe which can freezes anything.... Serakh and Maskim bio: "A warrior pulled into a dimensional portal and brought from the world of Texel. This living flame bound in armor burns all he touches and feeds on the energy released in the conflagration." Nebuchadnezzar bio: "A warrior from another world whose armor can no longer bind his massive flames. Though Nebuchadnezzar is a creature of fire, he wields a chilling axe that can freeze water at the slightest touch." Shimka - Mitziya - Azuna the Amberling ShimkaBB.jpg MitziyaBB.jpg AzunaBB.jpg *Her design is from a real life "Geisha" in Japan *She is one of the three fighters who appears as a guest familiar in Blood Battalion(a online mobile game who is made by the same company who make DOT) Shimka and Mitziya bio: "A women pulled into a dimensional portal and brought from the world of Texel, where she was an entertainer who sang and danced at festivals. In battle she wields a bladed fan to devastating effect." Azuna the Amberling bio: "A dancer from another world, her rare talent has earned her the nickname the "Queen of Dance". She weaves magic in her dances, casting spells hither and fro as she wheels across the battlefield." Ubar - Dicomes - Comosicus UbarBB.jpg DicomesBB.jpg ComosicusBB.jpg *He is one of the three fighters who appears as a guest familiar in Blood Battalion(a online mobile game who is made by the same company who make DOT) *He and Zyraxes seems to hate Vivinna and Thefarie Ubar and Dicomes bio: "A warrior pulled into a dimensional portal and brought from the world of Texel, where he defended the people of his island home against marauding pirates. His brutish looks belie a gentle heart." Comosicus bio: "A warrior from another world who rides a tamed bull that terrorized an island in his homeland. The islanders wanted the beast killed, but he refused to condemn a creature for following its nature." Kirimar - Futannis - Qwagutter Caucasus3.jpg Caucasus2.jpg Caucasusundead.jpg *Futannis appearence is coincidentally look like the Caucasus Undead from Kamen Rider Blade....minus the cool looking monster face Twila - Jeebee - Rocksee Natsu.jpg *Twila's design seems to be inspired from Soul Calibur V character, Natsu the kunoichi....instead of blonde hair like Natsu's, Twila's hair is brown Hagan - Lambu - Ishpah Kabukifinal.jpg Kabuki.jpg Kabukiactors.jpg *His design is based on a real life kabuki actor from japan *His design is also based on one of Hellfire's creature, Kabuki warrior Allamu - Nin-Muk - Enheduana Bifrons.jpg Bifronsfallenearl.jpg GeneralHydarnes.jpg|See his horse...? *Allamu and Nin-Muk designs are based on Bifrons from Another Dena game, Blood brothers *Enheduana's horse's design is based on General Hydarnes' horse from Blood brothers YT-13 Berfana Yt-13 Berfana.jpg Rampage.jpg|See his hands and whips...? Devastator.jpg *YT-13 Berfana....One of the raid bosses from the Crystal Clash Mob Raid event design is inspired from Transformers ROTF's Rampage and Devastator toy designs Automaton Exo Automaton.jpg Steamsteelautomaton.jpg *One of the exos from Toys of Summer Mob Raid event design is based on a familiar from Blood Brothers called Steamsteel Automaton, minus the cannon arm Mudpup - Roadrash - Torquistador Heinrich.jpg|Heinrich the Bold......Mudpup the Uncommon....not legendary enough even if he has a cool Moto Bike..... ImperialAxeman.jpg *Mudpup's design is based on one of the legendary familiars in Blood Brothers game, Heinrich the Bold II....but green armor instead of red armor *Roadrash's Green axes' designs are based on Imperial Axeman's double axes from Blood brothers, but color green instead of red Xenres - Soroush - Parvaiz Heavy Lancer.jpg Percival.jpg Doppleladler.jpg *Xenres' design is based on Heavy Lancer from Blood Brothers *Soroush's design is based on Sir Percival from Blood Brothers but recolor into blue *Parvaiz's two headed eagle's design is based on Doppleladler from Blood Brothers Ettu - Beltis - Gemeti & Sillashu - Kurigalzu - Iaazipaa GiantScorpion.jpg|Giant Scorpion GiantScorpionII.jpg|Giant Scorpion II KillerScorpion.jpg|Killer Scorpion *Ettu and Sillashu designs are based on Giant Scorpion and Giant Scorpion II from Blood Brothers respectively *Beltis and Kurigalzu designs are based of Killer Scorpion from Blood Brothers, but they are colored differently Morianna - Lisefaye - Sinecra Spiritwarden.jpg Doppleladler.jpg *Lisefaye's design is taken directly from Spirit Warden, one of the creatures of Hellfire *Sinecra's two headed skeletal eagle is a skeletal version of Doppleladler from Blood brothers Shadi - Melqart - Fravardin Getzsteelarm.jpg Getzbristlesteel.jpg Lugh.jpg|This guy is a whole different person than Getz *Shadi and Melqart designs are based on Getz Steelarm and Getz Bristlesteel from Blood Brother respectively *Fravardin's design is based on Sun God Lugh from Blood Brothers(this guy is a different evolutionary line from Getz's) Balewynd - Hyralinth - Fohncross Dwakkey.jpg Itztlacoliuhqui.jpg|His name is hard to remember and pronounce... *Balewynd's design is based on General Dwakkey from Blood brothers *Hyralinth's helmet and shield designs are based on Itztlacoliuhqui's helmet and shield from Blood brothers Springfolly - Starblight - Starthwart GoblinThief.jpg Goblin Thug.jpg GoblinCharger.jpg *Springfolly, Starblight, and Starthwart designs are based on Goblin Thief, Goblin Thug, and Goblin Charger from Blood brothers respectively Keensong - Threnodjin - Lamenkhaur & Shutendot - Mahagin - Alleumad Oni.jpg Redsamurai.jpg *Their designs are based on a mythical oni *Shutendot's name is a reference to Shuten Doji, a mythical oni leader who lived in Mt. Ooe (大江山) of Tamba Province or Mt. Ooe (大枝) on the boundary between Kyoto and Tamba in Japan.needed He was based in a palace somewhat like a Ryūgū-jō on Mt. Ooe, and he had many oni subordinates. *Keensong and Shutendot designs are based on Oni from Blood Brothers but different color *Threnodjin and Mahagin's helmet and wielding two katanas designs are based on the Red Samurai from Blood Brothers Koleri - Ikalit - Erascus A-oh.jpg RaijinFujin.jpg *His design is based on Japanese Guardian Deity *Ikalit's design is based on A-Oh Dharmapala from Blood Battalion but with different color Apatrui - Aranthur - Arnza Isumbras.jpg|Hmm...Looks younger and more handsome in Texel... *Aranthur's design is based on Isumbras from Blood Brothers Category:Fighters